The present invention relates to a telephone set with multiple functions.
A conventional telephone set with multiple functions is capable of off-hook dialing following picking up a handset, and also includes an on-hook dialing switch, a speed dialing switch, a repeat dialing switch, a mute button, a flash button etc. These functions usually use DTMF (dual-tone multifrequency) tones sent on a telephone line. When a device, for instance, a telephone answering device or the like is included in the telephone set, there is much inconvenience in practical use because the number of buttons will be excessively increased and a user will be confused when he or she attempts to operate the device manually at home or remotely at a remote location.